Nimbus.69's "what-ifs"
Hello fellow Wiki people! Nimbus.69 was bored and she decided to make a what if page!!! HOORAY!! Most of these will simply be in description, a few will be in script mode, and some will just be only like five words. Expect a new each day until I run out of ideas!! Some of these will just be for laughs, some will be serious, some will just be EPIC, and some will not make any sense at first but I'll make it happen! So what if... Frieza killed Gohan? (The gang is relaxing and is happy that Frieza is "dead", but then something new happens..oh yeah Frieza has horns this time around just SAYIAN) *Goku: F-Frieza?! How can you still be alive! That bomb was suppose to kill you! *Frieza: Oh please monkey! I'm unbeatable! *Krillin: Oh no...W-what do we do now?! We cant win! That was our last hope! *Piccolo: Damn... *(Frieza fires a death beam straight threw the right side of Krillin's chest but doesn't kill him) *Goku: KRILLN! (turns to Frieza) you monster! *Gohan: No! KRILLIN! *Goku: Piccolo, Gohan, get out of here with Krillin, find Bulma, and escape on my spaceship. *Gohan: No, we cant leave without you!! *Frieza: Exactly, you wont be leaving at all! (appears in front of Gohan and stabs him with his horn) *Goku: GOHAN! *Piccolo: Frieza you monster! PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!! (flies towards them) *Frieza: Come any closer and I'll blast the little brat! *(Piccolo stops dead in his tracks and stares in horror) *Frieza: Huh, how would ya like this?! (shoves horn in harder and starts shacking him around) HA! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD SINCE I KILLED VEGETA! *Goku: You...you monster!STOP IT RIGHT NOW! *Gohan: (coughs blood) Dad...Piccolo.....cant.breath...please...help.. *Frieza: Aww, poor boy! Here, I'll show you some mercy! (shots Gohan out of the horn and he is blasted threw a rock and is killed) *Goku and Piccolo: GOHAN!!!! (the two fly over to him) *Goku: Gohan no! (holds him in his arms) Gohan please wake up! Come on! Don't go yet!! PLEASE STAY ALIVE! (relizes his son is dead) No...No Gohan!! (holds him really close) Gohan no! GOOOOOOHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! FRIEZA...Y-YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY SO DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SON!!! (goes SSJ2) *Frieza: WHAT?! annnnndddd Goku rips Frieza's head off and they all live happily ever after until the androids come and kill them YAY!!! Vegeta never went off the wall against Cell? This one can't really be in story mode, and by off the wall, I mean Vegeta attacking Cell after he (Cell) murdered Trunks. I think Vegeta would still be super pissed off inside, but he decides not to attack Cell, knowing it would cause a lot of problems instead of actually helping anyone. Gohan would probably defeat Cell with ease and we would all be happy! YAY :D 16 was never killed by Cell? Lets say 16 knew the bomb in him was removed and he never back-attacked Cell, meaning his head wouldn't have been blown off and lead to a chain of events. What I would guess is that one of the Cell Juniors would probably kill one of the Z-fighters, most likely Krillin, and that would spark the transformation. Vegeta went SS2 when Trunks died? YES! This is my all time favorite What if! Anything evolving Vegeta or his son I LOOOVVVE!! So after watching Trunks die from his wounds, Vegeta, for the first time ever, shows his affection for his son and lets out a heart piercing scream, shocking Cell and Gohan. His hair goes crazy, and Vegeta goes SS2 FROM HIS RAGE!! He and Gohan then kill Cell by ripping him apart slowly and painfully. :DDDDDDDDD I think, like a lot of people, he did have enough anger to trigger it, but defiantly not enough power....................WOW THIS ONE WAS A CRUMMY ONE XD Tarble fought Frieza? This is actually a pretty cool one in my opinion. Watching Turles fight Frieza would be neat, but as we all expect, he would probably die. But what I'm wondering is just how close his brother Vegeta and Tarble would get...would it be like in the fanfic "The Uprising", where Vegeta seems to really care about his little brother, or would it be like Vegeta and Trunks, where he didn't care until Trunks was gone, pretty much like the term "don't know what you got until it's gone"? OH THE MYSTERIES!!! Gohan used the Z-sword against Buu? OK, if Gohan used the Z-sword on Buu, then that would mean the old kai would never have been released yeah? Then Gohan would never have his true power released, meaning that Gohan would have been more than likely absorbed. Also, didn't the old kai bring up the potara earning thing? Then Goku and Vegeta would have never fused and we would all DIE! The spirit bomb didn't work on Buu? Three words: WE'RE ALL SCREWED Yeah, those three words only! Vegeta wasn't able to save Trunks from Bojack? Once again: I LOVE VEGETA AND TRUNKS WHAT IFS. Alright, if we've seen the movie "Bojack Unbound" then we know about how awesomely Vegeta enters into the battle with Bojack. Now lets say the dude who threw the sword at Trunks while he was defenseless (cruel I know) managed to hit him and kill him. Vegeta then comes to the battle, only to see his son's bloody corpse with a sword pierced threw the stomach. Enraged by what Bojack has done, Vegeta screams at the top of his lungs and his hair goes crazy and he goes SS2! He then murders Bojack's crew and cries over his son's death! YIPPEE!! HURRAY FOR DEPRESSING VEGETA MOMENTS!!! Gohan trained after the Cell games? WHY DIDN'T THIS HAPPEN?! Because of Gohan's annoying naggy mother, and when she died, I WAS REALLY HAPPY! Anyway, if Gohan had trained in those seven years, he would have killed Dabura and maybe may have gone SS3...AND HE WOULDN'T BE A STUPID USELESS NERD IN GT Hey, I don't hate GT, but I'm just sayian. (BAD PUN ALERT RIGHT THERE) Jeice was a good guy? Why Jeice? BECAUSE I LOVE JEICE!! Well if he became good, I doubt he would be all useful, I mean, he would be killed by Friea pretty quickly honestly. But if he trained harder, WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN! And having another alien race in the Z-group would be pretty epic. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM!! Raditz went SS3? He would get ALOT of hair... F.Trunks appeared more in the Majin Buu Saga? The story would certainly be alot different and probably alot better! I might write a fan fic on something like this. EXPECT IT WHENEVER Oh yeah Happy fourth of july! GO USA!!! YEAH!!!!! Tamera was never killed? Okay, in order to understand this one, you must read of my OC Tamera. She is a memeber of the Kern race and is a threat to Buu because she can summon the dragon's pearl bla bla bla. Anyway if you know of her, you would know she is brutally stabbed by Buu while praying for the pearl. However, she had to freely give her life force in order to summon it, which is a natural cause death (DONT ASK JUST GO WITH THE STORY!). He felt that if he stabbed her, she would lose a huge amount of life force and would not have enough to stop him. But if he didn't stab her, then she would probably just drain all the life force she had normally and DIE and Vegeta would find her dead and be sad! AND BEFORE YOU ASK! Tamera had enough life force to summon the pearl, even after Buu stabbed her. She gave up enough before hand for it to happen because she is that awesome. And you may wonder "Why stabbing? Why not just blast her threw the chest and kill then and there?". Simple really! KB wanted to torture her for trying to stop him! Majin Buu never became good? Soooooo the Majin Buu I'm refering to is the obese one, you know, the really fat one! So let's say Mr.Satan never got around to fighting him, and so fatty never became good. In that case, Gotenks would probably fight him, but lose. Gotenks then goes into the Time chamber and goes SS3. He then goes to fight Buu again but loses. Gohan comes back in his ultimate form and kills Buu...maybe. Goku never died against Cell? Okay this is one I really like. Let's say this: Goku went to King Kai's planet to make sure Cell didn't blow up earth BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT he managed to grab King Kai and his pets and warped to earth in time! Cell would likely still regenrated and still be really strong, but he wouldn't know how to warp. So he eventually comes back to earth and fights Gohan again but Gohan wins because he still has both his arms because Vegeta didn't throw a sissy fit! Goku then lives with his family till Majin Buu comes and screws up everything! Goten first went SSJ when Chi-Chi died? M'kay, Im'a try to do this in story mode Chichi: YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN IM WALKING TO YOU! (epic slap) Buu:...dO yOu LiKe EgGs????? (turns ChiChi into an egg) Goten: MOM NO!! (has flashback of Chichi) M-my mother...BUU YOU STUPID JERK!!! (goes SSJ) IM GONNA KILL YOU! Annnnnnndddddddddddddddddddddd Goten has now gone SSJ woop-de-doh Future Gohan was never killed? Okay let's say he magically survived his previous fight with the androids. Trunks would find him ALMOST dead and bring him to capsule Corp. and he would recover. Now as for his SSJ transformation, I think he would have either done it on his own or Gohan would be killed another time and that would trigger it. Piccolo was never killed against Nappa? Thanks Nappa'sgoatee for this one. Check him out, he's an awesome dude. So I think we all know this: Piccolo sacrifices himself for Gohan in the Sayian Saga. But what if Gohan managed to "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!!!"? Simple. Earth's DBs are still there and we wish back Tien and Yamcha! But not Chatziou cuz we all hate that useless pokemon! But then they would never go Namek, and they would never save Dende, and Goku would never go SSJ, and should Frieza ever come to earth, WE WOULD ALL BE SCREWED!!!! But I'm thinking when Goku would go SSJ...well he would probably train alot and may hit the state! And when the androids come he would be ready! :D Gero was killed before he could wake up the androids? Okay so let's say Bulma wasn't a complete moron and didn't try to see the androids during the fight, as such her plane was never shot down and Gero never got away. Piccolo kills Gero with ease and the androids never wake up. Now Cell comes and he can't find them, and as such he is never able to get into his perfect form and start the Cell games and bla bla bla. YAY Cell never killed Trunks? (YAY) YAY YAY YAY! Okay let's say Cell's aim wasn't as good as ever and he missed Trunks but killed Yamcha like he ment too! Simple, Vegeta never throws a sissy fit and Gohan doesn't lose his arm!!! And i wouldn't watch my fav character die in the most brutal way possible! YAY Vegeta didn't fire a big bang at Cell during the fight? Four words only: CHICKEN FINGERS IN SPACE Yup! Thats it! Vegeta attacked Cell right as he was about to swallow up Gohan, so the Kamehameha would likely destroy the planet and we would all be chicken fingers floating in space cuz we would all get fried up! Nimbus.69 never existed? THE WORLD WOULD CEASE TO EXIST. THAT IS ALL. Trunks only came back in time once? Okay, Im just gonna point this out: TRUNK SCREWED UP EVERYTHING BY COMING BACK! No I'm just gonna point this out- ITS HIS FAULT GERO GOT TO THE ANDROIDS. If he didn't distract Piccolo, he (piccolo) could kill Gero, and he couldn't release the androids, and then Cell couldn't absorb them, and then he would get killed easily, and Goku wouldn't die! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US TRUNKS?! YOU HAVE KILLED GOKU AND YOURSELF TECHNICALLY! Thanks to my bro for this one Nappa didn't take Vegeta to DAIRY QUEEN?! Then Vegeta would never get his oreo blizzard.... Thanks bro again XD Cell didn't come back in time? Simple really....he doesn't eat the Androids and Goku doesn't die and Gohan doesn't go SSJ2, and everything caused by Cell doesn't happen....SORTA SIMPLE! But then present day Cell comes, but Gohan Vegeta, or Goku easily kill Imperfect Cell! Trunks was killed by Cell when he first fought him? Well anyway lets say Trunks was killed by Cell when he first fought him. Cell kills him the same way as usual, fu power death beam and what not. Cell's like "OKAY YOU ARE BORING AND I ENVY YOUR HAIR SO IMMA KILL YOU!". Krillin and Vegeta then find his bloody corspe on the battle ground while Cell is out killing a bunch of dudes. But what I wonder the most is how Vegeta would react...would he be totally pissed off like the first time or just be like "my son is dead...wow that stinks" or would he be like "YAY HE'S DEAD!" MAKE YOUR CHOICES PEOPLE YOU DECIDE HOW THIS ONE ENDS! XD By the waaayyy...... PINGUUU PINGUUU! (''inside joke between a few of the users who use the chat room XD) Cell killed Gohan? '''WE ARE ALL SCREWED ('thanks bro for this one) Cell killed Vegeta? Well this would suck for Trunks! I mean, he watches his own father die while poor Trunks has already watched his own time fall apart! So Cell aims for Trunks, but Vegeta pushes him out of the way and takes the blow. Trunks runs over to his dying father and holds him. Vegeta gives off his last words bla bla bla and dies. Trunkds at first is devestated, but then remebers Cell and becomes really pissed off and goes SSJ2! YAY thanks bro for this one Frieza was a woman? Now I think everyone thought Frieza was a woman when they first saw the series. And with that CellxFrieza ideas would actually not be yaoi! (manxman relationship) Goku fought with Vegeta against Majin Buu? Nappa'sGoatee gave me this one. Check him out he's an awesome guy WELLLLLLLL we would probably get a whole new battle, but I think in the end Vegeta would still self destruct. But with Goku around the fight would probably be shorter and when Majin Buu started raping around Vegeta, instead of Trunks and Goten saving him, it would probably be Goku...maybe we need a fanfic for this one? Namek never exploded? Okay so if you've seen the famous fight with Frieza and Goku, you would know planet Namek goes BOOM. But let's say Namek never went boom and Goku didn't have to worry about getting off. I think he would still let Frieza live, but Frieza would attack him like he did before and bla bla bla. Goku finds the Ginyu Force Pod with ease and flies off into SPPPAAAAAACCCCCCEEEE. Frieza killed Piccolo? Okay I think you get it here. There are two ways Pickle can die: The first way is if he was hit in the heart by the death beam, or if he exploded inside like Krillin. Now I dont know if this would cause Goku to go SSJ or not, but it would certainly tick him off and push him real close! Now lets say he exploded from the inside and Gohan goes crazy and attacks Frieza but Frieza kills the poor kid, Goku goes SSJ and kills Frieza! XD Android 16 still had his bomb? Lets say Bulma and her father trusted Android 16 enough to leave the bomb in him. Now he goes to blow up Cell. He explodes himself and Cell with him. Now there are two roads we can take with this... One: The bomb isnt enough and Cell regenrates, pissing off Gohan, but not enough for SSJ2. Eventually, one of Gohan's friends is killed by the Cell juniors. This would likely be Krillin or Yamcha...cuz you know..THEY ARE REALLY USELESS, and that triggers the transformation Two: The bomb works on Cell and kills him...sorta simple :P Cell absorbed 18 first? This one is actually sorta popular. Anyways, if Cell abosrbed 18 before 17, I doubt much a difference would be made. His power, however, may be alittle weaker or a little stronger if he aborbs her first, depending if 18 is stronger 17, which Im pretty sure isn't true. His apparence would likely be alittle tweaked. Note how Cell's feet resembel 17's sneakers. If he NOM NOM 18 first, the feet might look alittle different, like the color of her shoes. Now this is just a random thought: if he ate her first, then 17...then would he barf out 17 and not 18 in the Cell games, since he abosrbed 17 last? Just a thought... Goten was more useful in GT? BETTER STORY. CASE CLOSED. Yajirobe could fly? THEN HE COULD FLY. CASE CLOSED AGAIN Gohan fought androids 17 and 18? OOO THIS IS FUN! Im more than sure he would get his cute little butt ( I NEVER SAID THAT) handed to him. THAT IS ALL, I KNOW THIS ONE WAS BAD....BUUUUUUTTT ITS TRUE Goku (main time) didnt get the heart virus? Thanks to SuperSayianKrillin for this one :D Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Goku is fighting 19 in the original show but gets the heart virus! BUUUUUUT what if he never got the virus? Well he would kill 19 since nothing would slow him down, and he would fight the androids but probably lose! STUFF HAPPENS AFTERWARDSS THAT I FORGET Krillin and Maron got married? Now the Maron I'm reffering to is not his daughter, that's just so wrong in so many ways. Im referring to the blue haired big chested thin body one. Now let's say Krillin truly propsed to her and they got married. Now Krillin doesn't fall in love with 18 and succesfully destroys her with nothing holding him back! Now as for their marriage, they probably would have a kid after some time and probably would stay married. And so anything that does with 18 is different! :D Krillin deactivated 18? Simple! Cell never absorbs her and he never gets to his perfect form! Sorta simple... Baby possessed Goku? WE ARE ALL SCREWED Sixteen was never released? Ok so lets say that 18 never decided to release 16 and he was killed when she and 17 blew up the lab. Well then whatever 16 did that actually mattered doesn't happen. And in terms of Gohan's SSJ2 transformation, I think the Cell juniors would have killed someone and that would trigger the transformation. Gogeta defeated Omega Shenron? A wikia contributor gave me this one. Thank him in the comments. Well if he DID beat Omega and didn't piss around and stuff, well... THAT'S THE SERIES! Congratulations the series is over thanks for watching. The spirit bomb didn't work on OS? The same Wiki contributor who gave me the previous what-if also gave me this one. Well...WE ARE ALL SCREWED. Frieza stabbed Dende? Thank you Nappa77 for this one. Okay let's say that Krillin was a complete punk and let Frieza stab both him and Dende. Dende dies and he is unable to heal anyone which is a huge problem later cuz people need healing and anyone who needed to get healed wouldf DIE! THE END. Vegeta was killed on earth? Thanks Kamicollo10 for this one. Okay let's say Krillin stabbed Vegeta and Vegeta died. WELLL then... #No one would save Krilin and Gohan from Guldo, so they die #No one kills Cui, Appule, Dodoria, Zarbon, and half of the Ginyu Force #Trunks is never born, so F.Trunks never comes around and we are all screwed #No one fuses with Goku to make Vegito (although Goku could have fused with Hercule) #No one really helps Goku fight Omega shenron #And anything else that Vegeta that didn't almost kill him SO WE ARE SORTA ALL SCREWED! Bardock never died? Thank you BlazefireXXXX for this one. Well Bardock knew he was no match for Frieza and escaped to Earth with his son Goku (Kakarot at the time) He then lives their bla bl bla There's actually a spin off manga based off this idea called "Episode of Bardock". It's really cool, im not sure if it's translated into english yet so look it up on DB wiki Vegeta was a VERITY OF FLOWER?! He would probably be a daisy... Grandpa Gohan was never killed? This to me is a good one. So let's say Goku didn't totally FALCON SMUSH his Grandpa Gohan. Now I think Gohan would cut off his tail so that it couldn't happe nagain. Now when Bulma comes around I'm sure he would go with her to help her find the DBs...that's all I got, never seen much of dragon ball so I can't say much on this one... Goku didn't have a muffin button? Then how did he get that muffin...? OMG we just hit a score of 50 what-ifs!! THIS IS AWESOME!! Or it's sparta. YAY! now lets try to hit 100! Krillin wasn't blown up by Frieza? THEN GOHAN WOULD BE BLOWN UP BY FRIEZ AND GOKU WOULD BE SAD AND HE WOULD GO SSJ2 AND FRIEZA WOULD DIE! THE END. kidding XD Well we all know Krillin going BOOM makes Goku get so pissed and go SSJ. but if he wasnt blown up...i dont know, im getting rusty at this job... Dodoria was a woman? That actually would make totally sense... Goku didn't turn into a munchkin in GT? Simpe, GT never happens. :P Gohan didn't save Dende? When you think about it, Dende actually played a big role. I mean, first off: NO DENDE MEANS NO HEALING AND NO PORUNGA PASSWORD! 'Nuff said Nappa pwnd Goku? Thank you my good friend Tree Of Might for this one. THANKS TOM! :D WE ARE ALL SCREWED...yup. This is my last one for some time Well, thanks for sticking with me threw all of these What-if days. But i wont update much in these next two weeks for some time. probably not at all. and even then, i wont update it much anymore after that, because im slowly running out of ideas. But i'll try to reach 100. Category:What If Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:Fan Fiction